Spirit Moon
by HeirofArwen
Summary: I love Spirited Away and so I decided to write this…I made it a Kohaku/Chihiro (That’s all I’ll write!) and it actually has a plot. And it will be pretty long (I hope…)…Please Read!
1. Thoughts

A/N This is my first Spirited Away fic, I REALLY LOVED the movie.by the way; does anyone know if they are making a sequel? They should, but anyway, back on topic. I intend to make this story long and not just stop it when Chihiro meets Kohaku, and yes, there will be an actual plot *gasp*. I am going to call Haku, Kohaku because that's his real name and since I don't think Kohaku would call Chihiro, Sen. And the little song I put in it, yes I know I didn't make it up, but right now I don't know who did, and I altered it a little, so if you read the song, don't be offended please! Since I have the next few chapters in my head, they should be out pretty soon but don't attack me if they aren't *runs and ducks behind computer chair* Read Enjoy and Review please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant story of Spirited Away or the characters that would be the genius Miyazaki. And I do not own the song in the middle as said before.thanks!  
  
Spirit Moon  
  
Chapter One  
Thoughts  
  
(corny name, I know)  
  
Chihiro stared at it, trying to describe its beauty, 'How can something be so, so' she stopped. She had just finished the eighth grade, had seen things in her life that some could only dream of seeing, but yet she still couldn't find a word to describe the night sky, the moon. 'perfect' was the word she settled on.  
  
Chihiro had lived in this small town for close to three years now, and still hadn't gotten used to it. Everything here was so different. She had friends, and they seemed very nice too, but Chihiro didn't talk too much anymore. A lot of people at her school (well, a lot for such a small town) thought that she was a Hopeless Romantic; she had all the signs. She would hardly talk, she seemed to be a loner, she was always staring outside and she was daydreaming nonstop. This is why, for the most part, people left her alone, but that was how Chihiro liked it. Everyone also thought it was a pity that Chihiro didn't seem to like people very much, she seemed nice and she was one of the prettiest girls in the town. Chihiro was very happy now that it was summer; that meant that she wouldn't have to put up with her schoolmates calling her a 'Hopeless Romantic' for a few months. But now, sitting on her windowsill, with the night breeze blowing in her face, she couldn't help but wonder, if she indeed was a romantic.  
  
She didn't think that she was one, and just put it aside when his name came up in her head. Kohaku. That was the reason for her being like this, not that she minded, she was now far more tolerant and observant from when she was younger. She missed her friends so much, Lin, Kamaji, Boh, No- Face, Granny and Kohaku. She thought it was strange that she could remember them so clearly, as thought it was yesterday when she accidentally stumbled upon the Spirit World. But the harsh truth was that it wasn't, and she hoped that she wasn't living in a delusion by waiting for him to come.  
  
When she had arrived back from the Spirit World, she had waited eagerly for the jade-eyed boy, but the days turned to weeks, weeks to months and here she was now, three years later still waiting. One might think that Chihiro would be angry, even in the slightest, with Kohaku for leaving her, not returning yet, but Chihiro wasn't. She knew that even if she wanted to be angry with him, she wouldn't be able to. And besides, if Kohaku wasn't here, she was sure that there was a very good reason. After all, her Kohaku would never break a promise to her purposely.  
  
So here she was, staring up at the sky, marveling at its magnificence, doodling absentmindedly in her sketchbook. She didn't need to know what it was that her subconscious was having her draw; she already had a good guess. Nearly all the time when she was drawing things, it always turned out to be one of the same things that, anyone but her, would find rather strange. A huge bathhouse, strange looking creatures that only she would recognize as spirits, but most of the time, she found herself drawing a stunning dragon. One with sharp horns and caring eyes.  
  
Occasionally she would color it in; an extremely light blue that seems white with a jade colored mane running down the length of its back and perfect jade eyes to match. The eyes were her favorite part, because they stayed like that (albeit smaller) when he was in his person form. Only she knew this dragon as Kohaku (well only her in the human world at least) and if someone were to look in any of her schoolbooks, they would find the same dragon populating everything. She looked at the clock on her wall and sighed, it was very late, around two in the morning, so she slowly got up and made her way to her mirror to undue her hair.  
  
She took out her purple hair tie; which she used everyday, put it on her wrist, ran a brush quickly through her hair (which had now become slightly wavy due to the fact that she always pinned it up), and stalked over to her bed, careful to be quiet so she didn't wake her parents. While she was doing this, she was humming a song she made, one that she had never let the words out to anyone but her. It was really a poem set to music, but that didn't bother her. She started singing it softly while she fixed up the odds and ends in her room before bed.  
  
Wishing on a dream that seems far off,  
  
hoping it will come today.  
  
Into the starlit night  
  
foolish dreamers turn their gaze,  
  
waiting on a shooting star!  
  
But what if that star is not come?  
  
Will my dreams fade to nothing?  
  
When the horizon darkens most,  
  
I just need to believe there is hope!  
  
Is a sprit watching closely over me?  
  
Can there a guiding light I've yet to see?  
  
I know my heart should guide me but,  
  
there's a hole within my soul.  
  
What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
  
Am I truly satisfied without knowing?  
  
I wish then for a chance to see.  
  
Now all I need  
  
is my star to come...  
  
She finished at the same time she finished her room. Chihiro looked around, admiring her room. When she had moved here it was a pink room, one she didn't like too much, but her parents said that she could change it when she was twelve, so she had designed it herself. It was mainly various shades of blue, but had a lot of white and black in there also. She had put her bed against the wall across the window so she could look at the moon before she fell asleep. All of her friends who had the privilege of seeing her room thought it was gorgeous. Chihiro thought it reminded her of Kohaku, all the blue. She had even gotten posters with things like waterfalls and rivers and hung them on her walls. She had thought about putting dragon posters on her walls, but went against it; none of them were her dragon. She didn't know what possessed her to put in some black and white, but those colors also attracted her attention for some reason, so she threw them in. When you walk into Chihiro's room it makes you feel like you were in a cavern with water trickling down the sides of the wall. She even had her own little fountain on her desk, the small sound calmed her, it sounded similar to Kohaku's voice.  
  
She was walking to her bed and glanced at her calendar; it was July the eleventh, two days 'till her birthday. She sighed another birthday without meeting her friends again. She slowly got into bed, pulling the covers up to her torso and looked at her most recent drawing of Kohaku. This one was one of her better ones. Sometimes she just felt a random inspiration, like a fresh wave of how he looked and smelled. Another thing she loved about Kohaku, he smelled of rainwater, like after a storm.  
  
Chihiro put her sketchbook on her bedside cabinet, not bothering to close it. She liked to sleep, because when she slept, she would dream. She looked up at the moon, willing for a distant slender shape to fly up and dance in front of it, but no such thing happened. As sleep started to take her over, she allowed a single tear to silently make its way down her cheek, not knowing that she was being watched.  
  
____(Yeah.a little confusing but whatever)____  
  
Kohaku watched Chihiro stare up at the moon and sky and wished he could actually be there, staring at the moon with her. He wasn't complaining, he absolutely loved the fact that he could see Chihiro every once and a while, but she couldn't see him. He knew that it was a little selfish; to be able to see her and not have her able to see him, but these were the times that he wanted to see her more. The only reason he could be here in the first place was because he would store up his strength for a month or so at a time and then would be able to transfer his spirit and go to see her. She couldn't see him, or hear him. He was little invisible and his spirit wouldn't be able to be heard. He could still use minor magic though, mainly wind, because it was the most natural to her state. He had only been able to watch Chihiro a couple of times before, but had never seen her room. When he appeared there, he was shocked and almost embarrassed. After all, the room was obviously dedicated to him because of the water and all. Kohaku actually thought of it as an extremely striking room, of the likes he had never seen before, and was honored to have it made after him. He had watched her look at the moon and clean up her room while lightly singing, and he noticed he had heard her hum the tune of the song before, apparently she and made it up herself, and he had never heard it with the words. He listened to her sing, in a daze. Her voice was beautiful, it seemed like he had heard something like it before, but never like this. He also took note of the words; he knew that the song also involved him. It was really heartbreaking to him; he couldn't comfort her this time, not like in the sprit world. When she had finally settled into her bed he walked over to her, gazing at her face as the moons glow engulfed her. He watched as a single tear rolled down her face and was miserable because he couldn't help her; couldn't wipe the tear from her face.  
  
Sighing he made his way to the bed stand and looked at the thing she was so interested in. He was surprised when he saw himself staring back at him. He looked over Chihiro's drawing, amazed by it. He had never seen drawings like this; it looked just like him in his dragon form, identical. It was as though someone had taken a black and white picture of him while he was flying in the sky. He stared, transfixed, at the portrait. Kohaku slowly raised his hand and allowed a small wind to flow from it, slowly turning the pages of the book (he couldn't touch anything, his hands would go right through it) and gaped in awe at all the pictures. After a few minutes he looked at his hand to see it was starting to fade. Sighing, he realized his time here with Chihiro was up. He walked over to her knelt in front of her and looked at her intently. She was easily the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, for a mortal, spirit or god. He looked her directly in the face and whispered sadly "Goodnight Chihiro." even though he knew it was for deaf ears, letting a small tear escape one of his eyes also. And within a minute's time, he had faded completely, going back to where he came from, only leaving the faint smell of water behind to prove his existence there in the first place.  
  
Post Note: Okay, I know it was a little confusing, but it will all be explained a little later.and yes, I also know that it is a really bad name for a story but I am not the most creative of the bunch.Well anyway. Please Review and put in your critique, I like to improve my writing! Thanks.  
  
Heirofarwen 


	2. Reflections

A/N Thanks to all my reviewers.you are all so nice! I wanted to say that I change point of views without realizing it so, sorry ahead of time...As for Shi-Chan Meows; I really like your story. I am sooooo sorry this chapter was really short, there were some impatient people...*cough* J.J.*cough* LOL! I would babble on a while longer, but right now I am at a loss for words...  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly (for me at least) I do not own Spirited Away, just the plot *grins*  
  
Spirited Moon  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Reflections (Ok, I know I suck at chapter names...live with it)  
  
Chihiro woke up late the next day because she had stayed up so late. She wasn't really a morning person (the only reason she had gotten up without complaint at the Spirited World was because she was afraid she would be punished badly if she didn't). She would normally wake up, lay in bed for a while, thinking foggily with her half cleared mind, and try to fall back asleep (which she usually failed at). Today, however, she woke up instantly. The second she had regained consciousness; she smelled rainwater in her room. Chihiro inhaled pleasantly, she loved the smell. She got up and walked over to her window, expecting to see wet grass and puddles in all the roads, but was surprised when she didn't. As a matter of fact, it was really hot outside, without a puddle to be seen.  
  
"That's weird," she mumbled to herself as she made her way from the window to the dresser. She pulled out a bathing suit, shorts and a baggy shirt. From there, she went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out she was wearing said clothes and for the first time of the day, she looked at the clock. "Hmmm, I guess I slept later then usual" she said, because it was already one, not that it mattered since it was summer. She shrugged and quickly threw on her sneakers without bothering to put on socks and left her room, grabbing a bath towel as she ran down the hallway.  
  
When she arrived downstairs she walked into the kitchen and rummaged in the cabinets for a minute until she came out of one with a few granola bars. Chihiro then grabbed a duffle bag from a nearby closet and threw the towel and granolas into it. She looked outside into the driveway for either of her parents' cars, and when she saw none, walked back to the kitchen and from a draw produced a small pad of paper and a pen. Chihiro wrote a quick note saying where she would be, should they come back and not find her there (it had happened before, not that they had looked for long) and walked outside with the duffle bag in hand.  
  
She walked about a half a mile down a small road, all the while passing small children playing and yelling. She smiled to herself, the kids were still so carefree, Chihiro lost her true innocence at ten, and then she left the Spirit World; left Kohaku. She made her way down to an old wooden fence and climbed over it. She walked through some small brush and pulled aside the branches of a bush to reveal a lake. She smiled as she walked over to it.  
  
The lake itself was beautiful, and even though she had been here many times before, it was still breathtaking. It was a large lake, with a waterfall surrounded by stones pouring down from above. There as a very small stream coming from the side also. She came here because it was in the Spirit Woods (or so she liked to call the woods with the entrance). There was one place she would rather be then here, and to get there was impossible. Chihiro had tried to get back to the Spirit World many times, but each time, she couldn't find the entrance, no matter how hard she tried.  
  
She would rather be in the natural setting of the lake then the chlorine filled swimming pool just down the road. Even from here, Chihiro could hear the little kids screaming their hearts out from here. She carefully put her bag down on a big rock and took off her shirt, neatly folding it and placing it on top of her bag. Whenever she did things neatly, she always thought back to the bathhouse. That's where she learned to work hard, and she had never dropped the habit. To her, the Spirit World was both the best thing, and the worst thing to ever happen to her. She climbed up to one of the highest stones by the waterfall.  
  
Chihiro looked down and saw she was at least ten feet from the water. She smiled and readied herself to jump and then she preformed a perfect dive into the water. She surfaced and floated about for a while.  
  
___(Later that day)____  
  
Chihiro readied herself for bed; taking out her hair and so on. Her parents seemed more excited about her birthday then she did. Tomorrow was going to be a regular day, birthday or not. To her getting another year older was another year without seeing her friends, which was really depressing. She laid down in bed, and fell asleep almost instantly, even though it was still quite early.  
  
___(Kohaku Point of View, same day)___  
  
Kohaku was in his room, where he always was now. No one bothered him there, or tried to get him out. They all knew their attempts were pointless. Ever since they got here, he would hold himself up in his room unless there was something really important to do.  
  
So here he was, thinking. He was reflecting on his visit with Chihiro, like he always did. He had been really surprised that the Sprit Transmitter had actually worked, but happy nonetheless.  
  
___(Flashback)___  
  
There was a bright light, and Kohaku found himself somewhere new. Praying that he had gotten the spell Zeneba had given him correct, he took a look around. He was in a small clearing, with a beautiful lake in the center and a few children in it. Kohaku, though, was looking for Chihiro, and was startled to see her diving from a high rock down it to the water below. He spent the rest of his time there in a mixture of awe and being proud. Awe because of how much Chihiro had changed, and proud because Chihiro could swim so well. After seeing the girl nearly drown, seeing this was quite a shock. He left feeling very glad he could see Chihiro and excited about the next time he would be able to see her. __(End flashback...)__  
  
He had been really surprised to see how grown Chihiro had gotten. The last time he had seen her was when she was a small ten year old. It was really strange to him, he's a god after all, and had never felt so...comfortable with anyone before.  
  
Post Note: The next chapter will be (hopefully) longer then this one. The next chapter will also bee much more exciting (YAY!). Please Review! Reviews make me more motivated to put chapters out faster *hint hint*. Thanks for putting up with my nonsense!  
  
Heirofarwen 


	3. Dreams

A/N Sorry for the lack 'o' updates, I can't get on the computer as often as I'd like (thanks dad). Again I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I would also like to thank Sailor-Knight Shadowstar especially for the review stating where the song was from, Lunar: Silver Star Story. I was sooo happy! I didn't own Spirited Away yet and I got it as a gift on my Confirmation, so naturally I stayed up and watched it a million times *grins*. I guess I should stop stalling and get on with, yet another bad chapter of my bad story *sigh* Oh by the way, I have been having some major troubles with the document manager, I don't know how to do bold and things like that, so when I put things into /.../ means that it is in italics and '...' (Not "...") means thoughts reflecting a character. THANKS!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Spirited Away (well, technically I do, but not the story or characters), as much as it upsets me to admit it *sob*  
  
Spirit Moon  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dreams  
  
As Chihiro was asleep, an odd sensation passed through her body. Normally in dreams you don't know your dreaming, but she was positive of it now. She found herself in front of the Bathhouse, but something was wrong, the Bathhouse didn't look appealing. As a matter of fact, it looked downright scary.  
  
It was as though someone had placed a cloud over it, blocking light from view and fitting the weather outside to their personality, and it was eerie. 'There is something very wrong here' Chihiro thought to herself as she walked up to the doorway, and-unsurprisingly-passed right through it. After all, she was /positive/ this was a dream, even if she didn't know how she knew. She continued up the once familiar hallways, which were now disgusting with grime and things of that nature 'there are just some things better off /not/ thought about' she thought. Chihiro didn't see anyone in the passages and that bothered her. She felt the presence of someone around here, she just didn't know where. Deciding that the best place to find someone was Yubaba's office, she decided to head that way. Chihiro, having been there before, knew her way about the place and was just about to board an elevator when she thought better of it; loud elevators and strangely quiet places just don't mix. Instead she took the stairs. When she arrived at the main hall/lobby of Yubaba's room, she just walked straight through the doors. Chihiro was expecting to see some more frighteningly empty rooms, but these weren't empty. They were full of strange, hideous spirits. All of them were black-even darker then night-and were dressed in, what looked like armor. The rooms were filled with them, and all of them bore a certain mark, (like a tattoo...) 'the Japanese symbol for death?' Chihiro was so caught up in pondering this that she didn't realize she had just walked straight through someone and was now standing directly in front of the final doors till Yubaba's office. Taking a steadying breath, she walked in to find Yubaba wasn't there, even though she had already partially expected that. Instead there was a man, who was hunched over so you couldn't see him clearly.  
  
Chihiro felt something in the room, something she couldn't put her finger on. The room was cold, no, it was /freezing/ but there was something else. The man lifting up his head brought her out of her thoughts. He turned around and looked at her 'no, not /at/ me, through me. I'm invisible.' she reminded herself, but immediately stopped and gasped. The man was human looking (like how Lin looks like a human), and, if possible, even blacker and darker then the others outside. He looked like a shadow. He also had /red/ eyes. No pupil, just pure red. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he was grinning like a maniac.  
  
"Ah, welcome Chihiro. We meet at last" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Chihiro meanwhile gasped and fell backwards. 'He can see me?!' she thought panicky. "Oh course I can see you Chihiro dear, though I am wondering how it is you managed to get here in the first place. You're dreaming, that's for sure, but, even from /you/ I wouldn't have expected this, at least not yet. Oh it is a pity you aren't real. It would definitely save me some trouble." He said, the grin never leaving his face. "Who are you?" Chihiro gasped out weakly. "Oh? You don't recognize me? How upsetting" He said, in a mocking tone. "Though, I suppose its to be expected. Oh well. You must have realized what's going on by now, hmm?" Chihiro mumbled a soft "no" and His face fell. "I'm disappointed Chihiro. I would have thought you would have caught on by now, as smart as you are. It would appear that the force around your body managed to teleport your dream- self here." He said, voice full of malice. "Is this real?" Chihiro asked. He chuckled softly "Of course it is, how else would /you/ be here? Ah, it looks like your time here is out-" Chihiro looked down to see she was indeed transparent. "But no worries! We'll meet again soon!" and then Chihiro abruptly woke up to see her room.  
  
She got up and quickly got dressed in whatever kind of comfortable clothes she could find and quickly pinned up her hair. Just as she put her hair tie on, she heard crashed coming from downstairs. Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened her door and peeked down. To her horror, there was a bunch of those weird spirits with the 'death' tattoos down there. She let out a small squeak and rushed into her room, locking the door behind her. Knowing she wouldn't have much time, she ran to her window and threw out the screen, jumping down onto her garage roof. Just as that happened she heard the door break down behind her. Chihiro ran, straight towards the forest, in hopes of losing the creatures she had officially dubbed 'Death Spirits' (wow am I creative or what?!). Nope, she hadn't lost them, there were somewhere near ten running behind her. She heard one of them say something say something and she felt pain beyond any pain she had felt before course through her body. It sent her withering to the ground. One of the Death Spirits-the leader by the look of him-walked up to her, and suddenly kicked her in her stomach, hard. Chihiro hadn't gotten over the other pain as of yet, and this just added to it. After the Leader had kicked her a few more times, and Chihiro was sure she had a few broken ribs, if not all, he took a step back.  
  
The Leader started muttering something -an incantation-something in the back of Chihiro's head told her. After he finished it he looked at her and said "Master said to take you to him, lets see if this works. After that Chihiro felt pain even worse then everything else from before put together. She could barely make out an /extremely/ bright white light through the spots in front of her eyes. All of the Death Spirits took a few steps back, as though not expecting this. Then, all of a sudden, the pain stopped, and Chihiro knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. She knew something about her was different too. Not dwelling on this, her mind sent her one message before she sank into pleasant white bliss; 'Get to Kohaku'. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Post Note: Yes, I do know that was confusing, and all will be explained soon. Again I thank all my reviewers! Just incase anyone was wondering, the day this takes place in Chihiro's birthday and Haku in next chapter...YAY!!! Please Review!!! . . . . ~Heirofarwen 


	4. Eclipse

A/N HI! Sorry (again) for not updating frequently, but I'm trying. Important Matters: I am going to start calling Kohaku, Haku again. It gets really annoying to type Kohaku a lot so Haku it is! For all those confused readers out there, yes it is confusing, and unfortunately it is only going to get worse this chapter (well for most people at least) but fear not! Next chapter will be an explanation chapter. I am also trying to put a little (key word little) fluff in. On a better note....Schools almost over!!! I am soooo happy! Although I'll probably fail the science final (I hate science) at least I'll be outa school!!! Also, I thought I might as well tell you now that I am no good at making up character names so if they are bad, well then, oh well (even though there wont be any new people in this chapter, there will be in the future). As always this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, Thanks!!! That's about it. Enjoy!  
  
Remember, /../ means emphasis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a whole lot of things, Spirited Away just happens to be one of them.  
  
Spirit Moon Chapter Four Eclipse  
  
Haku had been wondering around aimlessly for the past hour or so. He knew sooner or later Lin would catch up to him and he would get (yet another) lecture from her about the tidiness, or in this case, untidiness of his room.  
  
You see Lin was assigned the head 'worker' of their 'home'. Haku didn't really like calling the compound a home, but he had no choice. The reason he, Lin and quite a few other people were stuck at this place was because the Bathhouse was taken and captured. Everyone in it was banished here, to the Sukami Desert. A few parties had tried to escape, but it would seem that the whole desert is heavily guarded. Haku couldn't even change into a dragon; some kind of a magic barrier had been cast. Everyone then had worked together and built an underground type of city. It was small (a little too small in Haku's opinion) but people could still live their lives. Although everyone disliked living in a desert, Haku hated it. After all, he was, in essence, of the water, and deserts and water don't mix too well.  
  
Things might have been better if Yubaba were with them, but they had captured her. Zeneba was still free, as far as everyone knew, and was in hiding. Haku certainly hoped so, because whereas Lin practically ran the underground City (which I will now call Sukami City), Haku was the leader of the Alliance.  
  
The Alliance would hold weekly meetings where the members (anyone who wanted to join) would discuss escape plans and things like that. The thing that they talked most of, though, was whom this new Villain was. No one knew.  
  
Haku had one of those meeting tonight, he didn't really like them, but everyone looked to him for help, they would just think 'Hey, Yubaba's gone, so lets look to the guy right below her!' Haku really wasn't in the mood to talk about tactics, or anything for that matter. It was really just Lin and Kamaji who noticed the changes in Haku. It was as though he had receded into a shell or something, but they knew why. Chihiro. They both knew what broke Zeneba's spell back then. Pure love. And they felt sorry for him, after all, if you lost your true love, you'd probability be depressed too.  
  
Haku silently walked to the only water source that had been found in the desert; a small oasis. Sitting down beside it he started to doze off until he saw something approaching from the distance. Prepared for the worst Haku pulled out his small sword and took a fighting stance. He had learned how to really fight from Lin. It would seem she was quite the swords woman and martial artist.  
  
Just as Haku was about to ask who was there, he saw what it was. It was an animal of some sort. Letting his guard down he took a closer look at it, it was something he had never seen before, and you see a lot when you are a god.  
  
There, before him was, what looked like, a white panther. Yeah, that would've been strange; a white panther in the middle of a desert, but it gets weirder. For starters; it was sprinting and looked like it was extremely tired. It also had wings, wings! And really sharp claws. (Just in case you didn't know, when any cat sprints it will run with its claws out roe traction). It stopped right in front of him, and collapsed. Under closer inspection, Haku saw that the panther had a black tipped tail and strange markings in its upper hind legs. They seemed to shine. A crescent moon with a star next to it. Haku ran his hand over it, but it felt like all the other fur. Deciding not to let the animal die, he picked it up and brought it back to Sukami City.  
  
After walking though the hidden passage with the panther in his hands Haku started searching for Lin and Kamaji, they'd know what to do. Deciding that the best place to look would be their house he headed that way. Haku lived with Lin and Kamaji; they said it was because of the lack of space and how they were good friends, but he suspected it was because they were worried about him, which was touching.  
  
As he walked into their house Haku was greeted with the sound of Lin yelling to some yuna about something. The yuna quickly left, not even giving Haku a second glance.  
  
"Lin? Lin I need your help with something!" Haku called out.  
  
"What? I have like a hundred errands to take care of and-what the heck is that thing?" she asked, taking note of the creature in Haku's arms.  
  
"What do you think it is? It's a cat of some sort. I fainted right in front of me, can you help?" Haku asked, setting the panther down on a couch.  
  
"Of course I can" Lin answered nonchalantly. "Look, its just exhausted. Probably from the heat. Here." Lin took some herb from a nearby drawer and some water and casually mixed them. After that she put it right in front of the cats face.  
  
The panther woke with a start and Lin immediately went behind Haku and peered at it from behind his shoulder. The panther simply looked around, walked over to Haku and sat right in front of him and stared up at him with soulful brown eyes.  
  
Lin, noticing this said, "Hey Haku, looks like you found yourself a friend. Awww! She likes you!"  
  
Haku merely looked at Lin and then walked into the kitchen area to get some water for his 'pet'. The panther followed him.  
  
After the panther had drank her full, Haku walked into his bedroom, cat at his heels. Walking into his room he pushed aside one of his piles of clothes and made a makeshift cat bed out of towels and a pillow. The cat sat on it and fell abruptly asleep. Haku, following her example, got into his bed and took a nap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A little later that day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Haku! GET UP!" hearing Lin's voice screaming in your ear isn't exactly pleasant Haku had learned over the past few years.  
  
"What?" he mumbled half asleep.  
  
"You have the Alliance meeting to go to. Remember?" Lin asked, staring disapprovingly at his messy room. "Haku-" she started but Haku, who wasn't in the mood to hear about his living style cut her off.  
  
"Hey Lin could you feed the panther while I get ready?" Haku asked digging in his closet for some fresh clothes.  
  
"You're not seriously going to call her 'the cat' or 'the panther' are you? You haven't named her?" Lin asked, going over to where she slept.  
  
"You give her a name if you're so clever then." Haku replied, walking into his bathroom to change and brush his teeth.  
  
Lin looked over the panther and came to a conclusion "Haku call her Eclipse! That name fits, right?" She said through the bathroom door.  
  
Haku came out, dressed in his blue and white outfit, which made up most of his wardrobe. "Eclipse?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to her.  
  
"Yeah. Like as in Lunar Eclipse. Because of her markings!" She said, like it was the most obvious thing on the earth.  
  
"Fine, Eclipse it is." He said.  
  
Haku walked the-now familiar- hallways to the meeting room with Lin and Eclipse. It would seem Eclipse didn't like being away from him and would follow him around. Haku didn't mind, he really liked Eclipse. As they walked in Haku (and Eclipse) got many stares from people, but knowing Haku's answer to the question (Which would be something like; "None of your concern") they just didn't ask.  
  
Haku took his seat next to Lin and Eclipse obediently sat beneath the table. "What new reports do we have?" He asked to no one in particular.  
  
A young man stood up and said; "The scout group hasn't found anything new as of you but we will continue searching." Ending with a small bow and he sat down in his chair again.  
  
"Anything else?" asked Lin  
  
"Nothing worth reporting" replied a burly man at the end of the table.  
  
Sighing Haku stood up and dismissed everyone. That certainly was the shortest meeting they had ever had.  
  
"Come on Haku, let's go get something to eat with Kamaji." Lin said in a last ditch effort to cheer him up.  
  
"Whatever" was Haku's reply.  
  
They made their way back to their house to pick up Kamaji, who was going to go to lunch now anyway (according to him anyways), and walked to the only restaurant in the City. After sitting down and ordering Haku brought up the subject that Kamaji wanted to talk about. Eclipse. Kamaji still didn't know he had her.  
  
"Kamaji, this is Eclipse. I found her and decided to keep her." Kamaji simply nodded in understanding and cast a sideways glance at Lin and they shared a knowing look. 'Maybe if Haku has a pet he wont be so depressed about not having Chihiro around' were their thoughts. The food came (yeah I'd like to eat in a restaurant that fast) and they ate in uncomfortable silence.  
  
Finally Lin broke it, not able to stand it anymore. "Hey Haku, cheer up already. She's been gone for three years, why are you getting so depressed now? I'm sure Sen would want you to be happy!" That set Haku off.  
  
"How would you know?!" He yelled blinking back tears. "You don't know what its like for me and if you think /I'm/ upset well then you haven't seen Chihiro!" and he stood up and ran out.  
  
"Wow talk about over-reacting." Lin mumbled  
  
"Go talk to him, he's in a tough state right now and should vent his feelings." Kamaji said to Lin. Lin got up and left.  
  
After a good fifteen minutes or so of looking for Haku Lin found him. He was in the meeting room again looking at some maps. She also noticed Eclipse wasn't there. 'That cat must be smarter then me' she thought to herself, since she would rather not be here with an angry and emotionally distressed Haku.  
  
"Haku?" she asked tentatively, closing the door behind her.  
  
"What do you want Lin?" he answered, quietly.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna talk about anything? I could lend you an ear." She said, after all, this wasn't the Haku she knew, he left with Sen.  
  
"No thanks Lin, I'm fine. Really." He added when seeing the disbelief on her face. Then it seemed though he changed his mind. "Do you think I'll ever see her again?" Haku asked, still not looking up.  
  
"Sure! You know what they say; 'Love always finds a way' right?" She said. Haku looked quickly up at her. "Oh Haku, me and Kamaji aren't blind, what with you moping about and all. We know." He looked back down.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me Lin." Haku said after a moment's time.  
  
"Well, what if you never see her again, what then?" Lin asked sincerely.  
  
Haku thought a moment, "Then you can worry." He answered.  
  
Lin thought for a minute. "Hey Haku, about what you said in the diner- " Haku cut her off.  
  
"Lin I'm really sorry about that, I guess I've been under alota stress lately and I guess-" but this time Lin cut him off.  
  
"No that's okay, I understand. I meant about what you said. How would you know what Sen is going through any better then the rest of us?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"A spell from Zeneba, I can see her every ones and a while" he answered.  
  
"Ohh! Is she pretty? She's what, thirteen or fourteen now."  
  
A blush rose on Haku's cheeks, 'Yeah, like I'm about to tell her she's the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen' he thought to himself. Lin sensing his discomfort changed the subject.  
  
"I had thought that keeping Eclipse around would help out, you know?" Lin had said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Oh it does, she's company, but its not like something can take Chihiro's place" Haku said.  
  
"Hey, Sen is one of my best friends, I know no one can take her place. But they why do you sit with Eclipse all the time?" Lin asked.  
  
"I guess I feel comfort in her presence. She kinda reminds me of Chihiro." Just then a large crash was heard coming from outside the door. Haku and Lin quickly got up and ran to the door. What they saw made their hearts stop.  
  
Chihiro lay there, panting heavily, looking to be on the brink of consciousness. She had numerous cuts and bruises all over her body and was wincing in pain. She looked up and saw Haku and Lin.  
  
"H-Haku. Hi." She mumbled weakly, managing a small smile. Haku was kneeling beside her in an instant.  
  
"Chihiro?! What happened?!" Haku asked, panic evident in his voice. She didn't answer him though, it seemed as though she hadn't heard him. She was staring off into space.  
  
"LIN! What's wrong with her?!" Haku yelled. Lin was beside Chihiro trying to get her attention.  
  
"We have to get her healed!" She said.  
  
"Lin that's a lot easier said then done. Only Yubaba and Zeneba could heal her, and we have no way to get there, not with the magic boundary!" Haku said gathering Chihiro in his arms. Chihiro pulled out of his grip and stood up, hunched over slightly in pain. She closed her eyes tightly, opened them and looked around.  
  
"Chihiro? What are you doing?" if Chihiro heard Haku, she didn't acknowledge him. Instead she walked to a small skylight nearby and looked through it. 'Perfect' she thought. And with that she raised her arms and looked upward towards the sky. A power radiated about her and her eyes started glowing white. After a minute or so a bright surge of light and a wave of power exploded and when it cleared enough for them to see, Chihiro was on the ground, still breathing heavily.  
  
"Wha-What did she do?" Lin asked in amazement.  
  
Haku, being a god, felt what she did. "She lowered the magic wards." He said in astonishment. Chihiro, a /human/ had done something even the greatest magic-casters couldn't. "Lin, I'm going to transform. Pick her up and get on my back. I'll take us to Zeneba's."  
  
"But we don't know if she hasn't been captured." Lin said carefully picking up Chihiro.  
  
"She hasn't. Trust me" He then turned into his magnificent dragon and lowered himself so Lin and Chihiro could get on. Then, in an instant he was gone, flying high up (so not to be seen by the guards) and the fastest he ever had.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
OHH! I like the way that turned out! I had that in planning for a while. It is also longer then my other chapters! I would really like if you read this to review, so press the little blue button please! Well, I /hope/ to put the next chapter put in a week or so, but my deadlines are rarely met so...Until next time!!!  
  
-Heirofarwen 


	5. Explanations

A/N: HI! I finally decided to get off my lazy bum and update ^-^ I've had a lot going on...(damned finals!) and was thinking about starting another story and a whole bunch of other stuff. Plus the latest Harry Potter was released, and me and my friend J.J. were out there at like 11 waiting (by thy way I thought the book was a little depressing...) I also love to read fanfics and Mangas (Namely Inu-Yasha lol) so that's another excuse-I mean /reason/ as to why I have a lack of updates. By the way, for those of my fellow authors out there, did anyone notice that the music you listen to while you write greatly effects the story? Its really funny! Take...Disney, for example, I listen to Disney music, and get all hyped up and feel like writing funny stuff. Right now, I'm listening to Fukai Mori by Do As Infinity (a GREAT song) and I'll Always Love you by Whitney Houston (another great song). Oh and incidentally this is how the review system works: I take the courtesy to write, you do me the favor of reviewing okay?  
  
/.../=italics  
  
Disclaimer: Heirofarwen: I OWN SPIRITED AWAY!!! HAHAHA! *beats off Miyazaki's lawyers with stick* Haku: -_-;;  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!! Seeing as I haven't updated in a while, I figured I'd thank everyone for their review and answer any questions!!!  
  
Ash Lee Brodford-Thanks! Encouragement really does help! Plus I LOVE it when I get reviews! About your question...I cant really just give the answer away, can I? That would ruin the story ;-)  
  
Merayna- Yes, very encouraging thank you for the review! I never get tired of hearing people like my story ^^.  
  
Mana- Hmmm, well, if a reviewer thinks the confusion-rate is okay then it cant be too bad ne? Thanks on the title comment also, I don't know why, I just find it really hard to think of a title! Oh, I love the Supreme ruler of the universe thing too!  
  
fantasydima- Thanks for your review. The Death Guys you ask? Well, I'd answer you, but I'm still not too sure of the answer myself lol. Yes, I should post sooner then what I do...a lot sooner but... er; I'm entitled to be lazy. Lol.  
  
lynnie- Ohhh a long review! Love them! Thanks for all your comments, those help me on what to improve! Awwww! You printed mine out!? How sweet! You make me fell all loved ^^. No, I am not a mean authoress...or at least not mean enough to take your stuff lol. And as for being cheap...I don't have much either so I guess were on the same plane. Thanks again!  
  
Reiaka- Romantic eh? Well, in my opinion, I'm not the romance type, unless it involves humor, which didn't quite fit in. Yeah, I'm gonna put in some fluff, but you aint gonna get much more then that. Lol.  
  
Sprout- Really? I'm glad to hear it! At least I know my work isn't just sittin' there collecting dust like those worthless porcelain gifts your aunt gets you...oh sorry a little off track there ^^ As for the power thing, I just wanted to put a different twist on things ya know?  
  
sweet-genie-16- Ah and Explain I will. See, Chihiro did some magic (explained in this chapter) and turned off the magic barriers. Something Haku and the others couldn't do, thus enabling Haku access to his cool dragon form.  
  
Once again I thank you all for your reviews...you don't know how much it means to me *sniff* No but seriously, your all grrrreat! *huggles all reviewers*  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my super loyal and patient (I hope...) reviewers. And my cool mom who brought me cool seven dollar pants.  
  
Spirit Moon  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Explanations  
  
Haku had been flying for the past hour and still didn't seem to find what he was looking for. He wasn't tiring out though and he could feel Lin on his back trying to help Chihiro to the best of her abilities.  
  
"Haku? Are you sure you know where we're going?" Lin asked, but, Haku being in his dragon form couldn't answer her. He just kept flying until he saw, what looked like a bunch of trees grouped together. He immediately took off on that direction.  
  
When he was close enough for Lin to see, she could tell it was a tree house...a /huge/ tree house. Haku flew straight into a rather large window and landed on a carpet. Lin got off, carrying Chihiro with her, and waited for Haku to change.  
  
"Haku, is this where Zeneba lives? She asked in awe.  
  
"As far as I can tell yeah." He answered. Their entrance didn't go un noticed though, as Zeneba came rushing in looking flushed. After she saw them, though, she looked ready to faint.  
  
"Oh my! What in the world are you doing here but more importantly how..." she fell silent as she saw Chihiro lying limp in Lin's arms.  
  
"What happened to her?" she asked incredibly as she carefully picked Chihiro up and neatly placed her on a bed.  
  
"We don't really know, just heal her!" Haku all but yelled. But, it seemed Zeneba was ahead of him and even as he spoke a warm pinksh glow was emitting from her hands. The light engulfed Chihiro for a moment and then faded, leaving only some faint signs that she had been injured in the first place.  
  
"Now all she needs is to rest for a while. Lin, come with me, I would like your advice with something" and after seeing Lin was following her, both Zeneba and Lin left the room.  
  
Haku pulled a chair up and sat by Chihiro, apparently he wouldn't move for anything. He just stared intently at her face, occasionally brushing some of her chestnut hair from her face. After about an hour of that, Haku started to doze off (Hey, flying takes a lot outa ya!) and fell asleep.  
  
Chihiro woke up, but soon realized she wasn't sleeping in her own bed (I'd recognize if I wasn't in my own bed. What? Lets just say that I get a little emotionally attached to things...especially my blankie ^^). She opened her eyes, only to quickly close them again, it was really bright out. Working up her courage she slowly re-opened them, only to be face to face with Haku! Holding back a gasp she scooted back...only to promptly fall of the bed with a 'thump'. Peering over the side she saw that Haku was still sleeping. 'Wow. He must be pretty tired' she thought. 'That, or Haku isn't the light sleeper I thought he would be.' (and for all you readers with dirty minds; get your thoughts out of the gutter!) Chihiro looked around, getting her first real look at her surroundings.  
  
She was in a rather large room, with an elaborately decorated rug in the center. The room, other then that, was pretty much wooden. Although it wasn't in the log cabin sense. The walls had mural-like drawings engraved directly into the walls and there were beautifully carved pillars placed towards the corners. There was a huge window on the far wall, though curtains seemingly covered it now. Steeping up she quietly made her way to the window to peer outside.  
  
Her eyes were met with deep, lush forest all around and through the scarce openings in-between the leaves you could make out a clear blue sky. 'I must be in Spirit World' she thought 'where else have I seen this clear a sky and thick of a forest? But where in Spirit World am I? This /definitely/ isn't Yubaba's.' deciding to take a look around she silently stepped out of her room, leaving Haku behind to sleep. She didn't have the heart to wake him up!  
  
Walking through, yet another, corridor, Chihiro saw a room at the end. As she approached it she noticed that it was a library. She walked through the threshold and stood in awe at all of the books before her. But she was pulled out of her stupor by a voice.  
  
"Ahh, Chihiro. You're awake" Chihiro looked over to see Zeneba watching her with motherly (or grandmotherly) eyes.  
  
"Granny!" She yelled and hurtled herself at her. After a few pats on the back Chihiro stepped back and looked up at her. "I've missed you so much! I've missed ALL of you!"  
  
"Yes, and we have, of course, missed you. Now, I must ask. How are you feeling?" Zeneba inquired.  
  
"Feeling? I feel great!" she stated. (A/N Who wouldn't feel great waking up to Haku? Lol!)  
  
"Actually, I'm surprised you got away from Haku! I would have thought he would be standing guard by your bed or something of the sort!" said a laughing Zeneba. Chihiro, though, turned a lovely shade of red.  
  
"No. He was sleeping." She said, trying to will the heat out of her face. "Uh, Granny? How did I get here?" Chihiro asked, trying to sound to make it sound offhand.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Zeneba asked in disbelief. "Well then, I guess my suspicions were correct..." and she got up and strolled back to the table that she was sitting at before Chihiro walked in, signaling for Chihiro to follow. "Chihiro, what was the last thing you remember before being here?"  
  
"Well, I remember being in pain. And that someone was looking for me, but that's about it." Chihiro said, trying to think back through the haze in her mind.  
  
"If that is the case then I must ask you to sit down. I have a story to tell you" Zeneba began. After seeing Chihiro sit she too took a seat. "Chihiro, there once was a time in the Spirit World's history where the very world was in danger. Where this used to be fact, it is now a very unknown myth. A man named Ajem was threatening to, not only take over the Spirit World, but the Human World as well. Normally no one would have power to complete such a task, but Ajem was thriving off the power of a sacred artifact; the Sun Stone. There were two other stones, though, and supposedly in times of need they would choose their master. Only a master of any of the three stones would be able to even touch the stone, let alone use its power. By legend the Stones were all made by the Gods, out of an impossible to find gemstone called Chyrenta.  
  
"Chyrenta is said to have magical properties beyond belief, and was created by the gods just for this purpose. The remaining two Chyrenta; the Moon Chyrenta and the Earth Chyrenta did choose their masters. The Moon Chyrenta choose a eighteen year old prophetess named Mujamo who wasn't a full Spirit. Her mother was a human and her father was a Spirit. Both were killed, though, by rouge Spirits with a hatred for humans. Mujamo had just managed to get away. She raised herself, stealing when necessary, but was at heart very kind and caring. The Earth Chyrenta chose a twenty-one year old boy named Nejan. He had lived in the lap of luxury his whole life, and was quite spoiled.  
  
"They were both forced to meet up with each other to fight, and ultimately destroy. Ajem. Ajem, though, had different plans. He had hidden himself very well and was causing havoc on both worlds from deep below a mountain. Mujamo and Nejan, therefore, had to go searching for him, and in doing so they fell in love. When the time came, though, to defeat Ajem, Mujamo sacrificed herself to obtain an ultimate power. Nejan used the power and defeated Ajem. Sadly, Nejan died a few weeks later suffering from the loss of Mujamo.  
  
"There is a part of the story that even I didn't know though. Mujamo know of her fate before it befell her and had created a prophecy, which is as follows;  
  
"'There will be a time when darkness will endanger the people again, and when that time comes, the chosen ones will have to seek out their Chyrenta before the evil force does or else all is doomed. As for my Chyrenta; the Moon Stone, it will choose another young woman. She will be a mortal until she is fourteen years of age. Then her true power will be unveiled. A power beyond even mine; for she will be the Moon Princess. The power of the moon must manifest in a Spirit's body, so she will no longer be human. She will have to undergo a test, of sorts, by transforming and finding the person who, in her subconscious, she thinks would recognize her. Once they speak her name aloud she will change back, allowing her access to her power. Unfortunately, as for Nejan's Chyrenta; the Earth Stone, I cant detect the next master. Let this be of use in the future.'" Zeneba finished and waited for Chihiro's response. Unfortunately for her, though, there wasn't any, Chihiro was shocked into silence. After a moment she regained her composure.  
  
"Wait. Your not saying that /I'm/ the Moon Princess?" Chihiro asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. Of course if /you/ have any doubts I can perform a test. If you truly are princess, then this spell will put you into your true form. If not, then it was just a small waste of time on our part." Zeneba stated, staring directly into Chihiro's eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Well, that's fine by me. As long as it doesn't hurt..." she mumbled uncertainly. Zeneba let out a small laugh and proceeded in casting the spell on Chihiro. Chihiro could actually /feel/ her body rearranging itself; quite an unnerving feeling. After a minute or so the feeling stopped.  
  
"Well, your done. And, might I add you look beautiful." She said. And then to made a mirror appear out of nowhere. "Take a look for yourself, Chihiro."  
  
Before Chihiro looked though, she asked Zeneba a question. "Wait, so that means I'm the Moon Princess then?!" Zeneba only nodded and motioned for her to look at herself. Chihiro glanced at the mirror and gasped at what she saw.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Authors Note: Yes I am evil MWAHAHAHA!! Right! Another chapter down! Sorry about any lingering confusion, I could answer any questions you post in a review. Urgh, this one was hard to write. Not where I had the dreaded Writer's Block (dun dun dun) but I just couldn't sit down and do it...whatever. I thought I'd let everyone know that I was gonna write another story (but yes I will keep writing Spirit Moon). This one is gonna be in one of my personal favorites; InuYasha! I LOVE that guy! So kawaii! Unlike Kikyo. Die you walking clay pot!!! ^^ Well, I thought I would do an A/U, so I started it. Its gonna be called 'Time Share'. Those of you who like InuYasha keep an eye out! Those of you who don't...shame on you lol. WOOWOO! It was my birthday recently! I got a lot of money...which I promptly spent lol. But I did put some aside to buy...junk off EBAY. Oh and also, I wanted to get at least 60 reviews before I posted next chapter. Thanks, Please review! A review a day makes me happy, hooray!  
  
Next Time:  
  
Hi Chihiro here! Whoa, slow down, all of this is happening too fast! First I just appear in Spirit World, and then I find out I'm apart of some missing prophecy. And a Moon Princess! And /now/ I find out that I'm a...well, I wont ruin the surprise for you. But next chapter I get to flaunt my new appearance and Haku starts to teach me how to use my powers! I also get to meet some old faces and start preparing for my journey. Of course Haku is coming too! Well, see ya next time!  
  
Heirofarwen 


	6. Sorry, just an AN

A/N Sorry all, this is just a note. I might not be able to post too soon, I am moving soon. To where, I have no idea whatsoever. Not only that, but I also am making a Yuna from Final Fantasy X costume to cosplay at BAAF. I also have to make my sisters lol. Sorry for the incoveince!  
  
-Heirofarwen 


End file.
